Tumor-induced, host immune response has been described in breast (2-5), lung (6, 7), ovarian (8, 9), and CRC (10, 11) among other solid tumor types. This response may include fibrosis, lymphocytic or neutrophilic infiltration, and other reactive changes within the tumor and/or in the surrounding tissue.
Urothelial Cancer (UC) is one of several malignant neoplasm for which immunotherapy is often included as part of standard care. Intravesical application of the immunomodulator Bacillus Calmette-Guerin in patients with superficial (UC) reduces the risk of progression and local recurrence. Invasive UC elicit a brisk inflammatory response were higher prevalence of tumor infiltrating lymphocytes (TILs) is associated with a favorable response, even in the setting of a more invasive disease. In addition to the density of the lymphoid infiltrates the cellular composition was demonstrated to play a major role UC. Patients with higher numbers of CD8 TILs in stages pT2, pT3, and pT4 had better disease-free survival and overall survival compared to patients with similar-staged bladder cancers and fewer intratumoral CD8 TILs. Chemokines and their receptors are involved in malignant progression by establishing a microenvironment of immune cells that either suppress or induce specific antitumor responses. Hence, it is important to define the role of chemokines in tumor evolution and their potential use as prognostic or predictive biomarkers.